


you’re so fine (and you’re mine)

by lameafpun



Series: like a virgin [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameafpun/pseuds/lameafpun
Summary: He keeps on coming back, steadily carving out a space in your heart and a seat in your mind with each return. And he does return — to seek shelter with you from the horrors of the world that had emerged one hundred years ago when the capitol fell. And so, he seeks shelter with you — in your bed, against the wall, on top of your vanity, behind the potted plants in the hall that are just big enough. . .
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Series: like a virgin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509233
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	you’re so fine (and you’re mine)

He keeps on coming back, steadily carving out a space in your heart and a seat in your mind with each return. And he does return — to seek shelter with you from the horrors of the world that had emerged one hundred years ago when the capitol fell. And so, he seeks shelter with you — in your bed, against the wall, on top of your vanity, behind the potted plants in the hall that are just big enough. . . 

(but the outings you go on around town are just as satisfying, if in a different way, and you memorize the way he blushes when you take his hand)

He’s familiar — the only body you’re more familiar with over his is your own — but every time you touch him you get the same rush. 

(he comes back and he can’t remember when coming back to you started feeling like coming back h̶o̶m̶e̶ — to something familiar)

It’s gets harder and harder to watch as he leaves the boundaries of the town, a bracelet of yours wrapped around his wrist so he doesn’t forget. 

To that, he answers with a slow series of signs that you just manage to follow: I could never. 

Head tilted, you gaze at him and offer up your pinky. “Do you promise?” 

He nods, and blushes as you use your hold on his pinky to pull him into a kiss. 

(he doesn’t like leaving, but he barely manages to come back to you and he doesn’t want to risk you — would you even say yes?)

Each new scar of his is documented carefully. The danger of the life he lives isn’t lost on you but you can’t help the worry — the sickness of uncertainty that settles like a rock in your stomach after he isn’t seen for a month, lost to you in the nebulous wilds of Hyrule. 

(sometimes you forget how observant link can be. he catches the sheen of unshed tears in your eyes as soon as he walks through the door. 

everything falls away around you as he envelops you in a hug, and it feels like you can breathe again. you do. road, horse, wilderness, dust and dirt. the shoulder of his shirt is wet when you pull away.)

You’re less busy; free time abounds, though it passes slowly and you find your thoughts circling around to Link. Wondering. Worrying. It’s hard to focus as the days go by. 

(its easy to lose interest in the business side of things — you have money saved, anyway)

A decision is made. 

Hateno Village is lovely this time of year. 

Greetings from the villagers are still lingering in your ears when the door slams shut behind you. Link’s lean body is trapped against it. Your hands roam over his body, tracing the muscles of his chest, his shirt askew. He trembles under your fingers as you press kisses to his jawline, the skin hot against your lips. 

His eyes are hazy with lust and his neck is flushing heavily as you lead him up the stairs — clumsily so, as it turns out, and you both nearly trip over yourselves, laughing. 

The sheets are soft against your skin. A breath passes and Link is leaning down above you, bracing himself on his hands, bare-chested and pants half unbuckled. Your own tunic was held together by just one tie that is tugged open easily. The soft fabric drags against your skin, leaving goosebumps and two pebbled nipples in its wake. Link groans, and you don’t even try to mask your pleased smirk. It’s twisted by a moan as he draws circles onto your skin, migrating south until he’s grazing over the skin of your core. 

His lips seal over yours in a soft kiss as long digits trace over your entrance, sliding into you with ease that only comes from a bottle of oil. Your fingers twitch where they’ve been steadily tracing the outline of his cock. 

Both of your arms are moving erratically, until Link is rutting into your hand and you’re grinding down onto his fingers desperately, relishing as they drag against your walls. 

“Link.” You manage to gasp out, strangled and vulnerable in a way that made Link pulse in your hands, shock stilling his movement. 

There’s almost not enough space for it — the bed is tiny (which makes sense seeing as it was originally meant for one person) — but Link is laying on his back now; one moment was all you needed. 

Chest heaving and thighs tensing, you lower yourself to just brush against Link. Impatience and the urge to move bubbles under your skin, so close to the surface. But you want to see it. To watch as your impatience is reflected in the scrunching of Link’s brow, the bucking of his hips, his hands fumbling at the waist of his pants so that his cock can spring free. 

Being the middle of the day, sunlight is flooding the bedroom — more than enough light to see when his brow scrunches, as his cock, sticky with precome, is suddenly free of its cloth confinements. It’s just skin on skin when you brush up against him. 

So, so much teasing. You think it was just something about Link that made this particular tendency of yours flare up.

With a hand, you align him and sink down in one motion. His eyes snap open, pupils blown with lust and his face twists with need. His hands fly to your hips. A wordless plea ghosts across his lips. 

(you think about that face and all the wonderful expressions you have yet to see)

You oblige him. Very enthusiastically — you bear down on him and he meets you with every thrust. 

Every moan you pull from him (and the way his nails dig into the flesh of your hip) you take as the compliment it is and you don’t hide your own; Link needs to know how good he makes you feel. 

The edge creeps up on you, but when it hits its like getting run over by a runaway cart. Your thighs collapse and you flop down next to him, sweat running down your body in rivulets. Riding was more intense than you’d remember.

Even though the house was still awash with sunlight your eyes were already fluttering closed. 

It feels like deja vu, and you fall asleep in a tangle of limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell  
> that  
> i just   
> mmmmmmmmmmm can’t get enough of those PARENTHESES  
> thas my shiiit


End file.
